EMW Hell's Playground
EMW Hell's Playground is an annual supershow put on by Extreme Madness Wrestling. Every match is contested in Hell In A Cell and it is held in May. The inaugural Hell's Playground was hell in 2010. 2010s Hell's Playground 2010 was held on April 25, 2010 at the INVESCO Field at Mile High in Denver, CO. The event featured seven matches in total with six of them being title matches. In a match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship, The Street Fighters defeated Critic N' Nerd, B-Generation X, and Scrubs in a Hell's Gauntlet Tag Team Gauntlet Match. Terrell Owens and Luis Lopez became champions in the Two-Fall Fatal Four Way Match for the NIWA Venue Championship (first fall) and EMW Internet Championship (second fall). Adam Sessler defeated Spiderman, Carlton Banks, Eminem, Liu Kang and Floyd "Money" Mayweather in a 6 Pack Hell In A Cell Challenge Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship. And in the main event, Tommy Vercetti won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell's Playground Match by last eliminating Zangief. Hell's Playground 2011 was held on April 24, 2011 at the Prudential Center in Newark, NJ. The event featured eight matches in total with four of them being title matches. Terrell Owens defeated Quinton "Rampage" Jackson for the EMW Internet Championship, The Grove Street Gang defeated Tango & Cash for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship, and "AVGN" James Rolfe defeated "The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship. Hell's Playground 2012 was held on May 20, 2012 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, LA. The event featured six matches in total with four of them being title matches. MMA Inc. defeated The Wayans Brothers for the EMW World Tag Team Championship. Hell's Playground 2013 was held on May 12, 2013 at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, GA. The event featured nine matches in total with four of them being title matches. The Nostalgia Critic regained the EMW Cruiserweight Championship from Shawn Daivari and Quinton "Rampage" Jackson won the vacated EMW World Heavyweight Championship over Zangief. Hell's Playground 2014 was held on May 11, 2014 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, FL. The event featured seven matches with two of them being title matches. "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson defeated "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey in a Hell In A Cell Match to retained the EMW Starlets Championship and Spider-Man & Link successly defended the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship over Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton. Hell's Playground 2015 was held on May 17, 2015 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, TX. The event featured seven matches will four of them being title matches. The only title change of the event was Austin Aries winning the EMW Cruiserweight Championship for a second time in his EMW career, this time over Floyd "Money" Mayweather. Hell's Playground 2016 was held on May 15, 2016 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA. The event featured eight matches with four of them being title matches. All titles has successfully defended at the event and that's a first in the event's history. The biggest news of the event was Austin Juhasz will face Tyrone Daniels at Extreme Anniversary for both the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and EMW International Championship. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016